The Rotarin Invasion
by 96flowers
Summary: "Rotarins, they are horrible, vile things. They feed of telepathic energy, make it their own. While feeding from a telepath they also drain their life energy. They kill those they feed from." This is what the Doctor said to me the first time we ever encountered the Rotarins, I nearly died then. I never expected them to follow me home, to earth. But they did. OC, AU, Multi-Cross.
1. An Invitation and a Mask

**Okay, I have been toying with this for awhile and have been debating weather or not to post it. It is most defiantly bot my best work, but I just don't know what to do with it. So I decided to see what kind of feed back I get from it and go from there. **

**I am NOT abandoning A Lovely Little Trick. I will be working on them simultaneously(wow big word). If I get encouraging things for this. **

**This is a Multi-Crossover. For this one so far it is X-men: Evolution, Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, and NCIS. There may be more later, can't decide. **

**This does go along with the One-Shot 'Remebering'. And yes I did make up the Aliens and Alexa is my OC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related or anything involving Doctor Who or The Sarah Jane Adventures or NCIS. :'( **

* * *

Chapter One- An Invitation And A Mask

Alexa Taylor was suddenly awoken by the delivery of the office mail. Alexa had a very long night at work. She got shot at, chased and nearly hit by a car before she finally caught the suspect. Then fell asleep writing the report.

"I'm awake!" Alexa said startled.

"Relax its just me." The mail man said.

"Oh," she yawned. "What do you have for me today?"

"Another classified package from U.N.I.T., bills, and an invitation."

"Oh . . . really?" Alexa said sleepily.

"Ya, that's it."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Tom."

"Bye."

Ignoring the package form U.N.I.T and the bills Alexa opened the invitation:

_Class of 1999_

_High School reunion: May 5-7_

_Bayville High School_

_Bayville, New York_

_Theme: Masquerade _

She smiled already picking up the phone to call her boss and ask for the time off.

XXXXSJAXXXX

Sarah Jane Smith was sitting at her computer writing an article for the paper. Mr. Smith was doing a routine check for aliens. Luke, Rani, and Clyde were just getting home from school.

"Hello mum," Luke said.

"Hello," Sarah said as she smiled. "How was school?"

"Fine," Luke, Rani, and Clyde say in unison.

"That's goo…" Sarah started to say before she was interrupted by Mr. Smith.

"Alien threat detected Sarah Jane." Mr. Smith said as he finished its sweep for aliens.

"Where, Mr. Smith?" She asked concerned.

"Bayville, New York."

"What kind of threat?" Luke asked

"The Rotarins," Mr. Smith replied.

"Oh No!" Sarah yelled as she ran to the computer to check something.

"Mum," Luke said alarmed. "What is it?"

"I fought them with the Doctor and a close friend of his named Alexa."

"What are they?" Rani asked as she walked over to stand behind Sarah Jane.

"They are pure energy beings who attack telepaths to turn them into one of them and to gain more power over lesser beings."

"Why are they being here a bad thing?" Clyde asked. "There are no telepaths on Earth."

"That's what you are supposed to think," Sarah corrected. "There is at least two very powerful ones, but there are others but not as powerful."

"Are they human?" Clyde asks.

"Yes, there is just a slight mutation in their genes." Sarah said finding what she was looking for on the computer. "Oh not good . . . we are going to Bayville, New York."

"Where does this Alexa come into this?" Luke asked walking towards the door to go pack.

"Alexa is a telepath. If the Rotarins find her we are all in trouble. Her high school reunion is May 5-7 that's where they will take her."

"What about our parents?" Rani asked.

"Clyde's mom will be told it's just a vacation with Luke, you and I, and I'll tell your parents it's for an article and I want you to see what I'm writing about. Now go pack!" Sarah explained.

-Don't Forget Your Mask-

"I'm so glad you two decided to come with me," Alexa said to Alan and Maria. "This should be fun."

"I just want to see where you grew up." Maria said lying down on the hotel bed.

"I just want to keep you two out of trouble," Alan said only half joking.

"I severely doubt that anything will go wrong," Alexa said getting up to leave the room. "Come on, go get ready. The dinner starts in two hours, and don't forget the masks!"

"Yes Ma'am," Alan said giving her a fake solute and a wink.

XXXXXXSJAXXXXX

"Why did the flight have to be so long?" Clyde complained stretching his legs.

"I'm so going to feel jet lagged." Rani yawned.

"I don't feel tired or jet lagged." Luke said with a smile.

"Well good for you super boy." Clyde said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Luke said sheepishly. "Not my fault I'm genetically engineered.

"This is when traveling through time and space comes in handy. My body always adjusts," Sarah said.

"Lucky," Rani said yawning again.

"Okay, okay, let's go check in," Sarah said. "The dinner starts in two hours and we still need to figure out who gets what mask."

* * *

**Okay so that is the idea, read and Review please. **


	2. You Danced With Who!

**Okay, so I got REALLY big writers block for this for a long time. It was a real pain to write this chapter, but I got there eventually. **

**A shout out to my ONE follower: Thanks for putting an interest in this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Doctor Who, The Sarah Jane adventures or anything Marvel. **

* * *

Chapter 2- You danced with who?!

"Hurry Maria," Alexa shouted though the bathroom door. "We are going to be late for dinner!"

"Almost ready," Maria shouted back. Alexa and Alan exchanged an exasperated glance.

Alexa looked down and smoothed out her dress and fixed her mask nervously. Alan came up to her and grabbed her hands;

"You have nothing to worry about Ally," he said. "You have nothing to worry about, you've grown up and become a successful government agent. That's more than a majority of them can say."

Alexa gave a breathy laugh, "Yeah, your right. It's just… I graduated High School at 14, a year before Scott and Jean. I was the kid who was always because I was the youngest. And now? I am the most successful person from my graduating class. I technically don't need to work, I have already earned that much money. I want them to realize that I am no longer a push over girl who wanted to blend in, I want to impress them."

"And you will Ally," Maria said behind them. Alan and Alexa jumped, not having heard her leave the bathroom. "15 years later and most of them are pencil pushers in an office building."

The three of them shared a smile as they left their hotel room.

* * *

"I feel like an idiot," Clyde complained while shifting his mask as they walked.

"Yeah? Well, so do I," Rani countered as she tripped over the edge of her dress. "I Hate long dresses!"

Sarah Jane and Luke just chuckled.

"I had to dress like this on several occasions while traveling with the Doctor," Sarah said thoughtfully. "Several times we ended up attending Masquerade Balls in 17th century France, Spain, and England."

"That sounds amazing," Rani sighed dreamily. "Authentic Balls, were they fun?"

"Oh, they were," Sarah said excitedly, happy to talk about her travels. "Once we were 17th century France and accidentally ended up at one of these balls and got separated. Suddenly I was approached by a tall, slightly greying man. His posture gave of an air of power and a demand of respect. Following my instincts I curtsied!"

"Who was it mum?" Luke asked, trapped in the story with Clyde and Rani.

"I'm getting there Luke," Sarah laughed.

**Flashback-Sarah Jane POV**

'_Oh, I am going to KILL that man!' I thought as I tried to subtly look for The Doctor.' I can not _believe _he got dragged of by some lady in waiting!' _

_I looked over as a tall, slightly greying man approached me. He gave off an air that demanded respect, but could also be kind. I turn fully towards him and I feel the need to curtsy so I do. When he stops in front of me he asks;_

"_What is the name of such a beautiful lady?"_

_I blush slightly as I respond; "Sarah Jane my good sir."_

_He smiles and holds out his hand and I give him mine, he leans over and places a kiss to the back of it. _

"_Well, Sarah Jane, I am King Louis," he purred. I stood and stared at him in incomprehension till he chuckles and asks, "Can I have a dance?"_

_I could only nod dumbly as he gently looped my arm through his and lead me onto the dance floor. As he pulls me into his arms and starts to guide me around the dance floor he begins to talk;_

"_There are two reasons I asked you to dance me belle," he pauses and looks me in the eye, I tilt my head in a silent question. "The first is that you are very beautiful." I blush. "The second is that you are different from the other women here tonight."_

"_Oh? How is that my king?" I question, his title flowing from my tongue as if I have been saying it my whole life. _

"_Oh, me belle, you did not know who I was," I smile sheepishly and he laughs. "No, don't be ashamed, I prefer that you don't. I do not like the single, and sometimes married, women fawning and trying to impress me."_

"_I'm sorry, that must get frustrating," I say quietly still not sure how to act around the King of France. _

"_Just relax me belle," the king chuckles. "I don't bite and I am just looking for someone to spend the night with. Someone who doesn't want to talk politics or trying to get in my bed."_

"_Well you found the right woman," I smile. "I am so out of place here, its nice that someone wants to talk to me."_

_As the song ended he lead me towards an elaborate table. We talked and laughed for hours. Around two in the morning I was falling asleep against his shoulder. He gently picked me up and took me to a guest room, he placed me gently on the bed and stripped me of the dress I was wearing, leaving me in a underdress. He kissed me on the forehead and gave a quiet goodnight. I was asleep before he closed the door. _

**End Flashback – General POV**

"I woke up the next morning in my room in the TARDIS, we were already in the time-vortex," Sarah Jane sighed as her tale winded down. "The Doctor had stopped by my room not long after I had fallen asleep. He had run into King Louis, looking for me. Louis had pointed The Doctor towards my room. He carried me back to the TARDIS. You know that diamond necklace that sits in a glass case in the dining room?"

When she received dazed nods she continued, "Louis gave it to me. He had stopped The Doctor when I was being carried back to the TARDIS and put it around my neck. He told The Doctor that it was for the memory of the night we had shared together. He knew we would never see each other again. I have only worn it a few times in my life."

"Wow Sarah Jane," Clyde exclaimed. "King Louis! That's amazing."

"Why thank you Clyde," Sarah smiled but quickly became serious. "Okay kids, we're here. Remember that they think we are here to document the reunion for the school. We each have assigned seats at different tables. Look for anything suspicious and if you find Alexa, stay close to her. GO."

One-by-one they walked to the door and showed their ID's, and were shown to their seats. The Hunt had begun.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


End file.
